Underneath
by Mirage Alcedame
Summary: Clockwork said he would help his Lord and Master any way he could but what he didn't expect was to do what seemed impossible. Get Danny and Vlad to love each other. One already loves the other but is too wounded from past relationships to go after what he wants and the other is too arrogant to see what he could have. Clockwork wonders if they can both look to what's underneath.
1. Chapter 1

"_Clockwork?" _

Clockwork jumped at the sudden sound of a voice inside his head. It was one he hasn't heard in quite some time.

"Yes my Lord?"

"_I hate when you call me that."_ The voice sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry it's a habit. Is there something you needed?"

"_It's okay my friend. If you're not too busy could you take over this Shyle for me and align the two soul's destinies?" _

"Are you sure? What if I mess up?"

A small laugh reverberated inside his head making him shiver. _"I assure you my dear friend with these two you will not fail."_

"…Then it shall be an honor my Lord."

"_Great! Here you go!"_

A bright light shone nearly blinding him before dying down to form a Shyle. It just floated in the air as if waiting to be touched. Clockwork had seen so many Shyle's in his infinite lifetime, but this one was different than the rest. This was in the shape of a teardrop with green, blue and red jewels lining it from top to bottom. It was truly beautiful. And screamed power.

He gently cupped the teardrop Shyle and literally felt power vibrating from it. This was something he had never encountered before. He wondered who the two souls could be to grant such a beautiful Shyle and so much power.

As soon as he wondered that the jewels flew off the Shyle and floated in a circular motion in front of him as if trying to make a mirror.

"_Place the Shyle in the center."_

"Uh…yes my Lord."

He did as told and watched as wispy colors of green, blue and red swirled together to form a mirror to the two souls. And who he saw shocked him to his core.

The left side showed young Daniel Fenton while the right side held Vladimir Masters. These were the two souls he would have to bring together?

"_Now do you see why I need your help? They think they hate each other, but in actuality they are soul mates. They are one and just will not realize it. If left to themselves they could unknowingly kill each other and they are important to the future." _

"I see…" Clockwork mumbled still in shock at who he was staring at. Of all the people in the universe fate paired up the two most unlikely people. "So you're implying that they literally walk a fine line between love and hate? And they teeter more towards hate?"

"_Yes but you need to force them the other way only then will they be absolute. Even in their last lives they've always been powerful together and it shall be no different in this one except for the fact that they will become immortals. Their love of now will transcend time itself. If they don't kill each other first." _

"How will that be possible? They both age as humans do." Clockwork's brow furrowed in confusion as he thought real hard about Daniel and Vladimir.

"_Danny is going to find the fountain of youth. After some consideration he will ask Vlad to drink it for him. Vlad will think about it and after a bit of teasing he will say yes. Danny will wait a few more years before taking it himself. After that…who knows."_

"The fountain of youth? You would let them partake of it?"

"_Of course I would. They are also a part of my future as well. But you have to lead them to their rightful paths in order for me to interact with them. Your observing of the times consists of free will, but Shyle's are the absolute free will of people like Danny and Vlad. Strong, caring, defiant and very passionate. Their decisions are ones that mostly affect everyone around them. A sort of domino effect. Be they positive or negative their personal decisions hold a certain power. It's their nature to hold everyone in their sway even though they don't know it." _

Clockwork took a moment to process this information before speaking. "Then I shall do my very best for you my Lord."

"_Thank you Clockwork. This means a lot to me so afterwards fail or succeed, I shall grant you a boon of anything in my power. You are a good friend to me." _

"Thank you for your praise. You have been a good friend to me as well my Lord." Clockwork smiled until he felt an all too familiar shift in his body turning him into an old man. Some days he just hated shifting into his past, present and future selves. It was annoying.

"My Lord?"

"_Yes?" _

"May I use any means necessary to get them together?"

"…_I think so. Yes, you may. I have to leave you now Clockwork a certain little worm calls to me. Good bye and good luck!" _

"Good bye my Lord."

Clockwork chuckled as he looked into the present moment of the 'little worm' and saw a pouting god holding a small bundle wrapped in silver. He also saw a tall dark haired Lykae god walk into the room with a smile on his handsome face. He wrapped his arms around the once pouting god from behind and looked down at his baby boy.

The boy had his birth fathers beauty and his other fathers Lykae eyes. The combination made an eerie yet remarkable contrast. He would grow up to be a fantastic person.

With a sigh he turned to Danny and Vlad's Shyle contemplating a plan. How would he even begin to put them together? He could put them in a room but that would only succeed in them fighting. Those two were like fire and ice. One is either too hot or the other too cold. There was no in-between for them.

…or was there?

Danny was an ice elemental and Vlad a fire so perhaps there was a middle ground for them. Fire and ice have been known to co-exist in the ghost zone before or the world in general actually. If what his Lord had said was true then Daniel needed Vlad as much as Vlad needed him.

With a suspicion that their cores had flared up over the years Clockwork opened a small window beside him to search through Danny's past first. A moment later he found out he was right. Danny had had seven cold flares in the past four years. At first they were slight discomforts but as he and Vlad started fighting they became a little more intense each time.

Vlad was a different story. His flare ups had never started until Danny had become half ghost. Once again they started with small discomforts but Vlad's last flare up was almost vicious. His fire core had heated up his body until he would be in sheer agony, writhing on his silk bed wishing for some way to cool the fire in his body. Luckily his ghost half had protected his insides from frying. Yet that still didn't detour the pain.

'_Divided yet together.' _

Clockwork looked around searching for the voice that had just spoken.

"Did someone speak?"

As he asked this question the Shyle gave off a bright glow as if in answer.

_Impossible. _Clockwork looked at the Shyle in awe and shock. Could it be that this beautiful gem has a mind of its own? He put his face a tad closer to examine it and found his face slightly covered in ice. He backed off with a scowl. So it didn't want to be examined.

The Shyle showed him a mirror of Danny sitting on the roof of the Town Hall looking up at the stars in loneliness. Danny suddenly parted his lips and started singing the most peculiar and beautifully truthful song.

"_All you ever think is gimme gimme, but you never give back. _

_All I ever do is overthink and drink until I attack. _

_We know how to talk it into the ground. _

_We know how to wear it out. _

_If we ain't gonna save it, gonna end up in the grave and baby… _

_How do we take back what's been done, what's been said?" _

The song went on some more but Clockwork had started to realize who the song was really about to the young halfa and stood there stunned into silence. It was about himself and Vlad. How very interesting. Clockwork smiled as he realized this could be used to his advantage.

"You already love Vlad don't you Danny?" Clockwork said to no one in particular. With a smile he set everything into motion for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny ran his way to school that morning already not liking how his day had started out. His ex-boyfriend had cornered him in an alley trying to get him to go out again. That was a definite hell no. When he voiced his opinion he got hit in the stomach. It was so fucking fantastic to know that some things never change. So there he lay for at least a good ten minutes before he ran to class. He had hoped that for once in his life he would make it on time but luck was not on his side for such matters. He made it one minute after with Mr. Lancer waiting for him at the door.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." He said meekly drawing a weird look from Lancer.

"So what took your precious time today Mr. Fenton?"

"Stuff?" Danny said weakly hoping he wouldn't get a detention slip. No such luck again.

"Detention after school in the library and don't let this happen again." Lancer sighed in exasperation.

If there was one good thing about Lancer it's that he never truly meant what he said. Danny had known that Lancer was always waiting for him to look after him. He never really understood why until he realized he knew about his ex and the abuse he put up with mentally. Physically he wasn't even fazed it was the one on his mind that did a number on him. But after a year he was back to his normal self. Or so Lancer had told him recently. It was such a nice thing to hear it made Danny laugh for the first time. He was glad to be back.

"So what's on the agenda for class today Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked as he followed.

"Nothing much really just work like usual."

Boring work. Danny kept quiet about that and hurried before Lancer to get into his seat.

"You should hurry old man or the ancient days will catch up with you." Danny threw over his shoulder with a laugh.

Lancer's eye twitched with annoyance as he picked up the pace unwillingly. Kids these days were a bit frustrating. But he did smile a little at how happy he seemed at the moment. It didn't mean he hadn't noticed how down Danny seemed a few minutes ago at the front door.

He walked into the classroom without looking at his students. "Alright class open your books and finish the homework you didn't take home. And I would finish before class ends or it's detention for all of you today."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny hide his homework under his book, take out a clean sheet of paper and turn to the next chapter of his studies. It never ceased to amaze him how smart the kid was but the most baffling thing about him? His self-confidence. Danny never brought attention to himself well not intentionally of course and didn't think much of himself but he was a stubborn, loyal and heartfelt kid. It also annoyed him greatly how he tried so hard to make bad grades. Why would he even do that?

Dash decided that when he wasn't looking to start messing with poor Danny. When Lancer heard Danny's pencil start to tap the desk he knew what was coming. With a small smile he pulled out the newspaper for the day and began to read it. A moment later there was a definite smack. Dash cried out and acted as though to jump on Danny.

"Mr. Baxter is there a problem?" he called out.

"Mr. Lancer Danny hit me!" Dash said childishly.

Mr. Lancer kept his paper up when he spoke to Dash. "I didn't see anything now sit down."

"But-"

"Sit. Down."

"Yes sir." Dash glared Danny down promising retribution.

Danny for all his saving grace coolly ignored Dash. He turned to his friends Sam and Tucker and asked for help on his homework he didn't really need help with.

"What's with Mr. Lancer all of a sudden? I know he saw you hit Dash. I mean I'm glad he's on your side for once but don't you think this is a little weird?" Sam questioned quietly.

"Yeah something's not quite right with this picture." Tucker scowled in Lancer's direction.

"Relax guys he's not that bad of a guy. Just stop questioning something good before you jinx my luck." Danny whispered.

"Fine." They sighed.

"Hey." Tucker whispered.

When Danny didn't respond he threw his pen at him. "Ouch…what is it Tucker?"

"We still going to the mall after school?"

"I can't I have detention. Maybe later if you want or you two can go without me it doesn't matter." Danny handed Tucker's pen back to him. "I don't really need anything from there I was going for the company."

Tucker smiled at him. "We'll wait until detentions over to go with you then."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Sam interjected.

"Thanks guys you're the best." With that they got back to work.

Later in the day when the bell rang school let out and Danny sighed heading to the library. He hated detention. Truly and absolutely hated it. It was so boring. He took his seat by the window and opened a random book he had picked up that was on the counter when he walked in.

The book was odd. It was about this girl whose touch was cool enough to rein over an older man's fiery rage. Of course this story was set in a Victorian era but still it had some eerie coincidences to it. The man was so furious when his one love was stolen from him in his younger days and hadn't really gotten over it after so many years. He had fought for her heart ever since to no avail and when his fiery rage was about to get the best of him he met her. A raven haired beauty with the most beautiful blue eyes who looked as cold as ice and yet had a soul as golden as the sun. It was only when she touched him that his rage seemed to cool down a degree. Over the span of a few weeks she had nearly extinguished his rage until he saw his old friend the one who had stolen his first love and his anger was set ablaze anew. When it seemed she could no longer get through to him she did what she thought was the only thing to do-she kissed him. She kissed him with such passion in the middle of the street onlookers were shocked into silence while the fires of his rage were slowly beginning to die. When she pulled away she said the one thing meant to set a new kind of fire in his heart.

"_I may not be anything like the first love your life but if given the chance I will show you that my heart is yours and yours alone and while you still love her I assure you I will not mind. I love you so much. I will not forsake you in this lifetime or in any other. Believe that I will never turn my back on you like so many others have. I love _you, e_very arrogant, passionate bit of you." _

Danny's heart was beating with remembrance as he read the last line of the chapter.

"_I have been a fool to you have you right in front of my eyes and not know how precious you are. You are the one thing that has given me happiness for the first time in my life. Your smile should have clued me in to how I felt the moment I met you. I hope you can learn to forgive my idiocy. I love you more than anyone in the world. You come first now and forever. I praise God for giving me a woman whose touch was cool enough to tame the fire of rage within me and set a new blazing one in my heart. I love every stubborn bit of _you_ my love." _

Danny kept reading the rest of the book not even noticing how long he had been sitting in the library alone. When he was almost finished he finally looked up to find the sun had set and the lights turned off. Only the lamp in front of him was left on and a note was left. He picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Danny, _

_Unfortunately you were unaware of how much you were engrossed in the book because we couldn't get your attention for the life of us. So here is the key to the front doors of the school. Lock it up after you leave and be careful walking home. Sam and Tucker said they would see you tomorrow in class. _

_Mr. Lancer_

_P.S. You can take the book with you if you like._

"How do I manage this?" Danny wondered aloud.

He got up and winced from how sore he was. Now he knew not to sit in a library hours on end. A few steps away he turned around to stare at the book he was almost finished with. He wanted to take it but was unsure if he really wanted to know how it ended. One more step away he looked at it again and decided he would take it. No need in worrying over it all night if he had permission to take it.

Since it was nightfall he didn't want to go home to face his parents. Or his sister. Jazz was more of a parent to him than his mom and dad but he loved them all. With a sigh he ran to his house book in tow and braced himself for a big lecture and some grounding. When he walked in he was silent. Unlike the rest of the house.

"Mom I need you to sign this so I can leave for college tomorrow Dad too for that matter. Everything is set up for me." Jazz nearly yelled at them.

"Jazz sweetie we'll sign it in a minute just be patient." Maddie said sounding much too distracted.

"You said that earlier and yesterday. In a minute is long gone I need this done now before you both leave for your stupid convention tomorrow."

Convention? What convention?

"Jazz?" he called out.

His sister came out of the kitchen in angry strides. "Hey Danny what's going on?"

"Well I wanted to ask about Mom and Dad going to a convention?" Danny looked at her with wide eyes. "Are they really going to another one?"

"Yes and I'll be gone with a friend to try out my dorm for the next couple weeks. So you'll be staying with…" she looked away.

"Staying with who Jazz?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Vlad." She said looking a little guilty.

He just stared at her blankly. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry Danny but there's no one else."

"No it's not your fault a stupid convention came up. So when do I go to Vlad's?"

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

Jazz winced. "Right now."

Danny went to answer the door and opened it to show Vlad. Without looking away from the billionaire he kept talking to Jazz. "What about school? I can't just miss two weeks of it and come out unscathed."

Vlad raised a brow in confusion. "What are you going on about now Little Badger?"

"Hmm? Oh, I can't miss school so how's me going with you going to work out?"

"I already arranged for your work to be sent to my place while you stay with me. They assured me you wouldn't miss anything. Or so Mr. Lancer told me. Now go pack your bags Little Badger."

When Danny kept staring at him Vlad shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't everyday someone made him feel intimidated. Especially one Daniel Fenton.

"Why are just staring at me Daniel? It's a little unsettling."

Danny shook his head slightly. "Sorry got lost in thought. I'll go pack should take me at least ten minutes."

When he went upstairs to his room Vlad looked after him in confusion along with Jazz. Danny hadn't said one negative thing to him or glare at him. Vlad noted how Danny's eyes weren't as bright as they used to be and felt a little guilty for some reason. Why he was worrying for the teen was beyond him. With a huff he sat on the couch to wait.

"I would like my brother back in one piece Vlad so if you would kindly behave with him that would be appreciated." Jazz snapped as she went back to the kitchen to get her papers signed.

Vlad stared blankly at the spot she had occupied and sighed. Why he agreed to take Danny was beyond him. Taking care of some snot nosed brat wasn't his forte. With Danny it would end in disaster.

"Come on boy I don't have all day." Vlad said after twenty minutes had passed. "What happened to ten minutes?"

"Can I say I got lost in my closet and leave it at that?" Danny said as he came down with a black duffle bag and his backpack. "Sam and Tucker called and I had to fill them in and convince them not to come over here and shoot you. Also I have to run by Sam's to leave the school key with her. If that's alright with you?"

Vlad only scowled at him. "Fine but this is the only pit stop for you."

"One pit stop and I haven't even made it out of the house yet. Great way to remind me this is going to be a long two weeks _Vladdie_." Danny smiled when he flinched at the horrid nickname.

Maddie chose that moment to walk in and speak to Vlad stopping the billionaire from insulting the teen.

"Are you sure you can handle this Vlad? I know taking care of kids isn't exactly your thing so if you don't want to I can find a sitter." Maddie smiled.

"I can take care of Daniel. It's no worry and besides we're going to have loads of fun." Vlad said with fake smile only Danny saw through. "You just have a good time with Jack at the convention. We'll be fine. Honest."

_Sure we will. _Danny thought. With a smile he gave Vlad a big shoulder to shoulder hug and looked at his mom.

"We'll be fine Mom. More than fine cause dear Vladdie here just promised to take me by an astronomy convention tomorrow. He's the best."

Vlad reached behind Danny and squeezed his neck hard. Jazz chuckled at the kitchen doorway while Maddie was ecstatic.

"Oh Vlad that's so wonderful of you! Danny loves astronomy and has never been to a convention because they always happen at the same time ours takes place." Maddie hugged them both and made her way back into the kitchen. "Have fun you two!"

"I am _not _taking you to an astronomy convention dear Daniel so you can forget it right now. I would like to be home resting if you don't mind so let's go." Vlad subconsciously picked up Danny's duffle and made his way out the front door.

When Danny made to leave Jazz hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Don't forget your coat on the way out and make sure to stay warm. A cold front is coming through in Wisconsin. And whatever you do don't fly in that kind of weather or you'll end up with-"

"Pneumonia. I think I got the whole don't-fly-in-cold-weather speech down. Now like I told Mom, don't worry I'll be fine. Besides I'm only going to annoy Vlad about the astronomy convention because I really do want to go to it very badly." Danny smiled at her as he put on his coat.

"Bye Jazz!" he yelled going out the door.

"Bye Danny!" she called after him.

When Danny stopped at the sidewalk he just stared the limo down. Why always a limo? He knew the Fruit Loop was rich but even he needed his time to drive himself. Didn't he? And another thing was the limo was always black. Why not white? Be colorful for God's sake!

While Danny ranted inside his head he failed to notice Vlad staring at him in an odd way.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at the limo all day or can I leave you here?" Vlad said as he passed by the teen bumping his shoulder.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled as he got in the ridiculous car. "How long is the trip to Wisconsin going to take Vlad?"

"Probably just a few hours." Vlad rolled the front screen down that had separated the driver from view and gave him directions to Sam's house.

"How do you know where Sam lives?"

"Not your business." Vlad growled in response.

"Geez, sorry for asking but even you have to admit it's a little creepy."

When Vlad glared at him he shut up and waited. The moment the limo stopped in front of Sam's house Danny jumped out and ran to the door not caring for the ice everywhere. Sam answered on the first knock surprising him.

"Wow Sam you waited at the door for me? How weird of you." He smiled when she halfheartedly glared.

"Very funny Danny now give me the key so you can enjoy your time with the Fruit Loop. Make him suffer-I mean have fun." Sam smiled evilly as she thought of countless ways to make poor Vlad suffer.

With a laugh he pulled her into a hug. "I swear Vlad has nothing against your evil mind Sam. Bye and tell Tucker I said see him later."

"Bye." She said as he walked back to the limo.

When he opened the car door he turned to look at her with an evil smirk. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Tucker have fun but be safe and use protection." With a laugh he quickly got in and shut the door leaving a sputtering and blushing Sam on the front steps.

"Well that was entirely unexpected and something I didn't need to know." Vlad said from his side of the car.

"Sorry Vlad couldn't help myself." Danny chuckled.

"Well I'm going to sleep until we get to the airport." Vlad said seeming a little annoyed confusing Danny.

_What the hell did I do?_

Unbeknownst to the halfa's they were being watched by Clockwork who decided to cancel all flights due to a snow storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me but Danny is a little depressing in this bit. Still I hope you enjoy.**

"_Attention, all flights have been cancelled due to a severe snow storm coming in within the next twenty minutes. If you have nowhere to stay you may check in at the airport hotel the next building down. Attention, again all flights have been cancelled." _

Danny and Vlad stared at the flight schedule in total disbelief. How in hell's name did this happen? Their luck couldn't have been any shittier.

When people began to shove their way through to the hotel Danny suddenly felt weary of being so close to others. He looked around and caught Vlad's eyes.

"I'm going to go look for a different hotel! Stay here if you want!" Danny had to yell over the roaring crowd and started walking away.

Vlad stared after him in confusion. Where the hell was he going? With sleep in mind he walked to the airport hotel to check in not caring for the teen. He just hoped he came back in the morning. His mind had been steering to the damn teen lately and it was pissing him off to no end. There was nothing overly special about him so why should he worry about him?

When he got into his hotel room he washed up and took his shirt, shoes and socks off then climbed into bed since he didn't have sleeping clothes with him.

A half hour later he was still awake much to his annoyance. This was all Daniel's fault he thought. He had been laying there wondering if the teen had a warm bed and had found some food. Was he okay was the other thing going through his sleep deprived mind while he tried so hard to forget about at the same time. Nothing worked because like clockwork his mind ventured to the wellbeing of Daniel.

Stop this! He shouted in his mind. Daniel is an almost grown young man who happens to be half ghost and can perfectly take care of himself. Nothing is wrong with the teenager he's probably out with friends doing god knows what at this time of hour.

When his eyes almost shut he knew he was finally about to get the well-rested sleep he was seeking. Moments later he was thanking whatever god had answered his prayer and fell into blackness.

Meanwhile Danny had turned ghost and made his way to Amity Park to find a place to rest. Sure it was two hours away but when you fly it was just half an hour. When he arrived he spotted the Town Hall and went there. The top of the building had a gazebo like place to sit down so he used it to put his bags under the benches and sat on a ledge overlooking the town. He loved and hated winter. Loved because Amity looked and felt so much calmer. Hated because of how cold it was and how it never affected him anymore since the ghost portal incident. Turned out his ghost core was basically ice which made no sense to him. He only questioned it about…a thousand times a day when everyone else was freezing and he felt perfectly fine. In the summer he still felt perfectly fine which again didn't make any sense. The heat should have been unbearable, but no it did nothing to him.

He felt cursed and blessed in a way. Sure there were advantages to having ghost powers but when you have your whole life ahead of you normality is something you want back in your life. He also couldn't stand the ghost hunting but he got by with barely a smile on his face. It was true he met some very interesting and awesome ghosts but at the end of the day he was still alone. Danny knew that Sam and Tucker had been seeing each other for quite a while now but what he couldn't understand is why they didn't tell him. Months he had waited for one of them to say something but each time he saw them together he started to feel a rift between himself and them. They were so happy to share their relationship without him he couldn't help but feel a little hurt about it. But he felt happy as well to know they were happy together. Never had he felt true to the words caught between a rock and a hard place. He loved his friends so much he couldn't outright hate them but the least they could've done was say what's on their mind. It was something else he knew as well that hurt even more than their secret relationship. They had been finding a way and right time to tell him that they didn't want anything to do with Danny Phantom. He knew his second life was hard to handle so he understood why they wanted to cut him out of their lives. It was almost the end of the school year and college was right around the corner and no one needed the stress of his other life getting in the way.

With a deep and sad sigh he looked up at the sky watching the clouds cover the moon and stars. Danny knew he shouldn't be so depressed but he truly couldn't help himself. The depressing moments always crept up on him.

Snow started falling lightly at first then after a moment it fell harder and harder. It really was a snow storm.

_Good thing the cold isn't a problem for me. _Danny thought as he walked over to the bench and laid down. He knew he wouldn't sleep but the idea of it was appealing. He vaguely wondered what Jazz was doing and thought about bothering her but didn't know if she was home or not. Knowing her she already left as soon as those papers were signed.

He laughed all of a sudden thinking about how the house was empty and here he was on top of the Town Hall. The irony of everything in his life was total bullshit. With every fiber of his being he hated how his life had turned out. He hated how he had let two people into his heart only to get hurt. Hated how he let them tear his confidence down to almost nothing really and how he had put up with it for so long. Hated how Sam and Tucker were cutting him out of their lives when he needed them most. The seemingly right choices in his life always seemed to end up in disaster and for some reason he just didn't know why.

His life hurt but in his heart he knew he wouldn't let anyone hold him back from living. Life goes on and so should he. It was time to start over for him and when he got back from Vlad's he would put in applications to colleges. Then he would have to find new friends. And after if he succeeded he would never return to Amity Park. This would be the one place he would avoid like the plague. That's if he got out though. If he didn't he would just find a petty little job and hope his life wouldn't turn out too horrible.

With the snow falling in droves he relinquished himself to sleep for a bit actually calming at the sound of the wind. His ghost core was right at home flaring without harming Danny for once since he was outside lying under a snow storm.

A few hours later an eerie silence woke him up making him sit up to see the whole town covered in at least several feet of snow. His body had a thin layer of the cold substance but he hardly noticed as he walked to the ledge. The moon was shining with an ethereal glow making the snow sparkle in a sort of dream like way. It was breathtaking to say the least and probably the most beautiful this town will ever look in Danny's opinion. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when he looked to the stars.

Being that it was winter he could see some of his favorite constellations a little more clearer in the sky. Orion the Hunter was up there which made Danny smile. He loved that constellation because Orion's belt held a beautiful wonder in the center. The Orion Nebula. He wished he could visit the Observatory on the other side of town but knew he wouldn't break in to look at the Orion Nebula. Even if it was so beautiful.

Danny pouted as he looked from the Observatory to the stars. He vaguely wished his life was like the stars he loved so calm and peaceful and infinite. He wanted to feel the warmth of their light even closer but knew it was impossible. Fate wanted to see him suffer for now. He would abide by fate's will for a little while but then he would have to start living for himself fate be damned. Maybe.

A soft yet cold breeze blew across his face making him sigh in content at the peacefulness. It was so quiet. He sat on the ledge with one leg propped up to rest his elbow and let the other dangle off the edge.

Danny started to sing a song he felt was and could be true. The song portrayed what had happened and what hasn't. Forgiveness was what it talked about in a general sense but it held so much more feeling to him. He only wished he could be that close to somebody. Somebody who wouldn't hurt him so much and maybe make him happy for once.

Clockwork watched the depressed teen with sympathy for a few moments before turning to the Shyle in his hands. He wondered why he was here but then remembered how Danny needed someone in his life just as Vlad needed someone as well. They were much too isolated from life and as so they didn't know how to love properly.

_Purgatory. _

A soft whisper resounded in Clockwork's head making his eyes widen in shock. Purgatory? Was that the right choice?

'My Lord let this be the right choice.' Clockwork said in his mind hoping his Lord had heard and would help.

"_Do what you think is best my friend. And listen to the voice inside your mind." _

Clockwork sighed in relief when he heard his Lord's voice. 'Thank you.'

He looked at young Danny and knew he would send him and Vlad into purgatory. The only thing he could do was wait for the right time. But for now he would just spy on Danny to see how much he truly loved Vlad.

"So confusing isn't it?" Clockwork asked startling the teen.

"C-clockwork? What are you doing here?" Danny stood to face him.

"I happened to be observing like I always do and noticed how saddened you looked. Nothing I say or do will make you better so I will just stay by your side for a bit if that's alright with you."

Confused Danny nodded in agreement. "Sure."

They both went to the ledge and looked at Amity in its cold splendor. When Danny sighed Clockwork turned to him with an understanding smile.

"You know Clockwork so just say what you want to say."

"Do you love him?"

Danny looked up in shock. "Do I love him? What kind of question is that? Rude much? You're always prying into my life aren't you?"

Clockwork chuckled at his antics. "Perhaps I meddle in your life more than I should but I, like many others, cannot help but want to help you. You have this way about you that makes some of feel a bit protective of you. In a way you're special and almost one of a kind."

"Um, thanks I guess." Danny mumbled. "Almost one of a kind? What the hell Clockwork?"

"Well I could have said you and Vlad are one of a kind if you would make a move and set him straight." He smiled slyly at the blush Danny tried to hide.

"W-what? Shut the hell up Clockwork and go observe!" Danny reached a hand up as if to choke him and then turned away. "Only you would be so blunt about this."

"Of course I would. Someone has to be."

A moment of silence ensued.

"I can't do it." Danny whispered. "I can't tell him it's not that simple. Not to mention impossible for him to even like someone as incompetent as me."

"You're not incompetent Danny. You only have to overcome your fears and move on. Don't let others who never deserved your affections to begin with hold you back from finding the one thing you truly deserve."

"And what do I deserve because at this point I don't know what I'm looking for." Danny said brokenly. "I'm alone in my life. Sure I have a family that loves me but only Jazz knows the other me and even then she's off at college right now. Mom and Dad love ghost hunting which is the most ironic thing in my life being that I'm half ghost myself. My friends, my _best_ friends, were hanging by a thread waiting to let me go so they could have their normal lives back. True I may not blame them or hate them but I still feel so hurt by it. I feel as though my life is slowly coming to a standstill."

"You deserve happiness, companionship and true love. And the people in your life are blind at the moment but give it time and they will soon see the you we ghosts of the ghost zone see. As for your friends…let them go. Maybe this was meant to be and if not then they will fix it themselves. And perhaps your life is coming to a standstill but that doesn't mean you should stop. Keep going."

"I-thank you Clockwork. I didn't mean to be a pest and lay everything out there for you. It's been a little overwhelming I guess." Danny gave a shy smile. "Me deserve happiness, companionship and love? Those are the things that delude me at every corner."

"Then you better be sly as a fox and outwit them. Though they delude you have the intelligence to go after what you want." Clockwork smiled genuinely at Danny who just stared at him in disbelief.

"You make it sound so damn easy." Danny grumbled.

"It can be sometimes." He replied.

"Just never for me right?"

Clockwork sighed. "Danny everything in the universe isn't out to get you or make your life abnormally cruel. There are forces at work that will see you happy but that same force also fights a darker side that would see you suffer. You give the darker force more power thinking like you do and letting yourself get depressed like this. Be stronger than that. Be that ray of sunlight we ghosts look up to in hope. Never let your light go out Danny."

Danny digested those words and let it make him feel a little better about things. Clockwork was right though he shouldn't be this depressed. He had to be strong for his family and his soon-to-be ex best friends and for himself. He shouldn't let anyone in his past hold him back from living even if he still had some issues to get over.

"One step at a time." Danny declared earning a smile from Clockwork.

"That's good to hear now let me leave you in peace to think of your resolve."

Danny waved him off. "Alright bye Clockwork."

When he was alone again Danny closed his eyes to think about certain things he had said. He meant what he said about taking one step at a time but that didn't mean he had to like it. In a sense he would be starting over with everything and that alone was a daunting prospect. One step was the first most difficult thing to do. How he would go about it was the big question.

Soon the sun started to peek over the horizon bringing with it all hues in the sky. He hadn't realized he spent so much time on thinking. Interesting.

He flew back to the airport to get breakfast and find Vlad.

**I just noticed I made Vlad and Danny take normal standard transportation when they could've flown but that is all part of my wee plan. Well now it is. Lol anyways they would rather feel a little human instead of flying around like the ghosts they are. They need this sense of normality sometimes. Hoped you enjoyed this bit and please don't be too harsh if something isn't to your liking just tell and I will try to get better. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny walked into the airport he noticed that everyone was in a hurry and him being him he thought nothing of it. He walked to the service desk to ask where the hotel rooms were. After getting the information he went to get Vlad up. On the way he saw a kid and his mother crying in the lounge area of the hotel. Not really knowing what he could do he walked up to them and smiled softly.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" he gently inquired.

The mother looked up in surprise then tried to wipe her tears away. "No everything is fine. Thank you for asking though."

Her son still looked so sad. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you? If you need something please tell me."

She gave him a suspicious glance before looking at her crying boy. With a defeated sigh she looked down at her feet. Her honey colored hair hid her face.

"I don't have any money to buy my son food and our luggage's were stolen." She sniffed as she stood up. "Could you please buy my son a snack? I know he's hungry even though he tells me he's fine."

Danny looked down at the kid the same color hair as his mother and beautiful green eyes who had tears running down his face. He could see how confused and sad he seemed so he took pity on them and held his hand out to the woman.

"Come on I have something much better for him."

After a moment's hesitation she grabbed her son's hand then took his. He led them to the dining area where a beautiful waitress led them to a table by a window. After the woman took her son to the restroom to wash up he turned to the waitress with a smile.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" he asked. As she nodded he continued. "When those two get back and you take that little boy's order tell him to get whatever he wants and that it's free. I'll pay for everything. Would that be alright?"

The waitress smiled brightly at his idea. "I think that would be a wonderful thing. A shame that there aren't many great guys like you out in the world it would make living in it so much better."

He smiled at her compliment and took his seat. "I'll order when they return."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later they returned and the kid had a smile on his face that made Danny happy. When they sat down the waitress came back to give them their menu's.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked the kid who looked at her shyly.

"Jordan." He said in a quiet voice that brought a smile to her face.

"That's a handsome name for a handsome boy. Now when you get ready to order you can have anything you want. It's on the house." She said to the Jordan but the last sentence she said to his mother.

"A-are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

With a nod the waitress took her order book out and turned back to Jordan. "So what do you want sweetie?"

"Uh, I want pie!" he smiled brightly.

"How about some real food first Jordan?" his mother chided. "We'll have a breakfast plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and some juice please."

"Yes ma'am." She turned to Danny. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the same except I want a glass of milk and water."

After she went off to see to their order the mother looked at him.

"I'm Diana Ramben." She held out her hand.

"Daniel Fenton but my friends and family call me Danny." He took her hand and shook it giving her a warm smile. "If you don't mind my asking what really happened?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at his question. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your luggage couldn't have been stolen and you just not have money. Who took it and left you and Jordan stranded?"

"I-I just lost it. That's the truth." She looked down as she said this.

"I suppose that bruise you're trying to hide on your collarbone just happened to be there when you woke up." He said quietly so Jordan wouldn't hear him.

"Please I don't want to talk about it." She looked close to tears and leaned over to run her hand through Jordan's hair.

He hated to see a woman cry and was immediately mad at himself for being so cruel.

"It's alright because I know what it's like. The waking up wondering and hoping he's gone for a few hours so you don't have to worry about something flying at you. Or when you can't sleep because your body hurts too much." He gave her a hard and understanding look. "I know all too well what it's like. I was abandoned and left in the middle of nowhere once but that didn't stop me from making it back home. I also don't want to see that happen to someone else but life is sometimes very cruel and I'm sorry for that."

A few tears escaped as she took a chance to look him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He smiled sadly at her.

"I know you may feel like a charity case right now but I promise that's not what you are. I want to help you because I can. If you'll let me that is." He chucked Diana under her chin lightly. "Besides I'm sure you would have figured something out had I not come by. Don't let this break you down it'll only give him more power over you. I can see you're really strong."

She chuckled at him. "Why are you so nice even after everything that's happened to you?"

"Because things happened to me I shouldn't look for my own happiness in the world? I may have been hurt but should really change who I am because of it? I know right from wrong and I know that I can't let them hold me back. I want to move forward."

She stared at him with wide wondrous eyes.

"Perhaps you're right." She said as their drinks were brought to them. She waited for the waitress to leave before speaking again. "But I have no money, no family and he isolated me from my friends years ago."

"There's always hope you just need to know where to look."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." She chuckled.

"How about with me?" Danny said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him incredulously.

He pulled out his wallet and handed her $600. She stared at him in shock as their food came out. The waitress watched with curious eyes.

"I-I can't take this from you!" she exclaimed.

"It's perfectly alright for you to have that. Call it a gift for having the chance to have met you and your son today. Besides I have more money in my wallet."

"That's not the point!"

"Take it and find someplace to stay and build a new life for Jordan. Do this for him and for you." He smiled at her. "A friend of mine once told me that if I didn't take her money and pick myself up then she'd strangle me to death and kill me in my grave. I'd like to believe that even if I felt like a charity case then that she really cared for me and did that for myself more than trying to look good."

"Are you sure?" she sniffed.

"Are you kidding? If I had a million bucks I would give you every cent to help you out. Besides Jordan's a cute kid. Who wouldn't want to help him at least?" he smiled at Jordan when he looked up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Fenton."

"Please just call me Danny. And you're very welcome."

The waitress smiled warmly at Danny before she walked off.

After breakfast Danny walked them outside as they waited for a taxi. Jordan kept running circles around him making him laugh. Diana smiled brightly for the first time that day watching her son look so happy at that moment.

When the taxi finally arrived she put Jordan inside and turned to him.

"Thank you so much for everything today. You probably saved our lives and I don't have a single thing to repay you with."

"Knowing you'll be fine is enough for me. I hope you do well starting over." He kissed her hand and looked inside the car. "Goodbye Jordan and be good."

"Bye mister!" he laughed.

With a smile Danny turned and walked back into the hotel. He looked back once more to see the taxi taking off and Diana waving at him. He felt so glad to have helped her.

He walked to the front desk and asked for Vlad's room number and went to find the fruit loop. On his way up he ran into said fruit loop nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry Vlad-"

"What the hell are you doing? Watch where you're going!" Vlad snapped.

"I'll try to see you next time but I make no guarantees." Danny quipped in response.

"Whatever let's go."

"Yes sir." He said under his breath.

Much to their annoyance the flight to Wisconsin had taken off early that morning leaving them kind of stranded. Danny's mind had ventured to a long car ride with Vlad and that was not a pretty picture since Vlad was in the foulest mood Danny had ever had the pleasure of experiencing this morning. No he didn't and wouldn't ride with Vlad if he had anything to say about it. The man was being an outright bastard the more they spent time around each other. It was ridiculous and unnecessary not to mention hurtful.

"Bastard." Danny muttered under his breath knowing Vlad couldn't hear him and made his way outside to freedom.

When he took a huge sigh of relief Vlad strolled out as if he owned the whole damn world. Goddamn stupid fucking ego.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Vlad hissed. "It's freezing."

"It was crowded in there I needed some fresh air." Danny said a bit clipped earning him a severe glare. "Go back inside if you're so cold."

"I'm not cold." "Vlad groaned out of frustration. "Looks like we're taking the limo to Wisconsin."

Hell. Fucking. No.

"Take me back to Fenton Work's." Danny ordered.

"Why?"

"Take me back or we use the portal but we are not riding in that limo all the way there." Danny turned to glare at him. "We're barely getting along right now and it's only just morning. How the hell do you expect us to get along in that tiny space?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes while he thought about what Daniel was saying. But he wasn't a morning person and especially not today. Perhaps using the Fenton portal was a good idea to save time but then again he liked taking his limo everywhere. He sighed and turned to a fuming Daniel.

"If I try to act better can we still take the limo?" Vlad asked shocking the teen.

"Uh-sure, I guess." Danny watched the so called arrogant billionaire walk back into the airport to get his bags in complete confusion. What was with the sudden change in attitude?

When the older halfa returned with their bags Danny raised a questioning brow. He was subtly ignored and dragged to the limo. After a few moments they were on their way to Wisconsin. It seemed so far away to Danny he didn't know if he would survive in this limo with no walking space. Why they needed to drive was a mystery and if Danny asked one more question in his head he would go insane.

There was nothing but silence from the two for about three hours and in that time Danny just looked out the window thinking of what to do with his now fucked up life. He sighed when he spotted the astronomy convention. It looked like the brochure he had in his bag. If only he could just buy one little thing then he would be so happy right then but he remembered he had given his money to Diana and Jordan.

He chuckled to realize he didn't really give a damn about the convention where Diana and Jordan were concerned. What he did was a truly great thing.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" Vlad asked. "Laughing about your missed opportunity for the astronomy convention?"

Danny smiled at him. "You could say that."

"You are truly confusing."

"Hmm. I try my best and besides I learned from the master." Danny looked away. "Among other things."

Vlad gave him a confused stare before he opened the window separating them and the driver.

"Turn around and stop at the astronomy convention." He looked to a shocked teen. "I'll only give you five minutes."

Danny couldn't believe Vlad Masters was actually letting him stop at the convention after all. This wasn't like him at all and when you thought about it was just unnatural. He looked out the window ready to hop out of the car like a little kid about to play at Disney Land.

When the limo stopped he had calmed himself quite a bit and coolly opened the door and stepped out. There were hundreds of people already there being that it was close to afternoon. And cold. Why would people want to be out in the cold?

Danny walked up to a table booth set out closest to him and looked at all the interesting things there were. All he wanted was something to prove he had been here and when he happened on an Orion Nebula bracelet he absolutely had to have it. When he was going to reach for it he pulled back remembering he didn't have any money.

"What's wrong?" a girl around Danny's age asked with a worried expression. She had a beautiful pixie-like face and blonde hair that framed her face in gorgeous waves and bright green eyes.

He looked up at her surprised. "Oh, it's nothing I just realized I don't have any way to buy anything. But this bracelet is really beautiful."

She picked up the Orion Nebula bracelet and smiled. "Yes it is beautiful. It made a very wonderful gift for my partner back at home a couple months ago."

Danny noted the way she said partner. "Partner?"

"Uh, my-my girlfriend." She looked down ashamed and smiled sadly. "But I love her so much so I don't care if you have anything to say on the matter."

"I would never insult you like that." Danny smiled warmly at her. "Besides I'm waiting for the one I love to realize I'm right in front of him."

She whipped her head up at the last bit. "You're…?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah I am."

"This is so cool!" she shouted startling him. "I never thought I would meet someone like you! Can we be friends?!"

Danny could only stare in confusion for a moment before her words finally processed. She thought meeting a gay man was cool? For some reason that made him smile. Maybe this day wasn't a bad day after all. First Diana and Jordan and now this girl.

"Yeah we can be friends." He murmured holding out his hand. "I'm Daniel Fenton. Danny for short though."

"I'm Nella Theone." She took his hand in a firm but gentle grip and smiled brightly at him. "Can we exchange numbers?"

He couldn't help but laugh aloud at her excitement but he handed her his cell phone nonetheless. When she took her own picture she handed it back to him.

"Now mine." She said as she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Smile!"

He did as told and smiled. When she only gaped at him he looked confused and worried.

"Is everything alright Nella?" when she didn't answer right away he waved his hand in front of her face. Her head shook as if clearing bad thoughts away.

"Oh my Lord you are so beautiful when you smile! Smile again, smile again!" she held her phone up to take more pictures and shrieked semi-quietly. "Aria is gonna love these pictures of you!"

Why would two lesbians love his pictures? He wasn't that good looking. And he was a guy.

"Why would she love my picture?" he asked incredulously.

"Because you're so beautiful! I can't believe I'm talking to such a beautiful gay guy!"

Like that explained everything Danny thought. He was still so confused when he saw Vlad getting out of his limo. He turned to Nella and told her to stop.

"He's coming stop talking about me being gay!" he said in a rush and gave her an apologetic look.

"What on earth is taking you so long Daniel?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"I was just talking to my friend Nella and admiring this bracelet." Danny smiled at her and picked up the Orion Nebula bracelet. "It's a shame I don't have any money with me."

When Vlad saw the girl smile at him he looked at her for a moment and turned his attention to Daniel. The sad and almost wistful expression made his heart clench and made him feel a little guilty for some reason. After another moment of staring at the bracelet he finally relented.

"Alright!" Vlad suddenly shouted. "I'll buy the stupid bracelet if you'll just stop looking at it like that!"

Danny was shocked Vlad had actually offered to buy it for him and couldn't help the smile forming on his face. He looked to Nella and saw she was smiling knowingly at him. Figures she could guess Vlad was the one he loved. For some reason Nella seemed important to him and he knew he wouldn't let go of her after today. He needed a friend right now and she was the only one that qualified for the position. She was the perfect blend of eccentricity, shyness and fierceness he needed in a friend. With a little dash of crazy she was just beyond perfect.

"One more picture!" Nella yelled at him. "I want one with your handsome friend here too!"

When Vlad tried to turn around Danny grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"Just one picture Vlad?" he gave the older man his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

Vlad's eye twitched with annoyance as he sighed and stood his place beside Danny.

"One picture and that's all." He told the girl.

"Yes!" she shouted. "Now smile big you two lovebirds!"

Danny busted out laughing at her statement and couldn't help but love this girl already. Vlad on the other hand seemed confused and annoyed with her. After she said she had the picture Vlad started for the limo again.

"I'm leaving in five minutes Daniel." With that he disappeared inside the limo.

Nella moaned and sighed at his departure and turned to him with a wicked smile.

"I can see why you love him." She whistled a long note. "If he said my name like that I wouldn't mind being in his presence. You have quite the catch if that limo means he's rich and he's utterly sexy."

Danny blushed at her comments. "Yeah he's one of a kind. But I'm just an annoying brat to him so that leaves me mourning him more than loving him right now."

Nella nodded in understanding. "I feel ya. Aria never really saw me as anything more than 'an inexperienced child who didn't know what she wanted.' It took me months to make her even consider a relationship with me and by that time I had already incorporated myself in her life so much so that when she hurt me with her harsh words and I stopped going after her she came after me shortly."

"You're partner is older?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yes she's older than me but only by ten years." Nella smiled. "When she finally came after me it was to ask for my hand in marriage. After that day we've been together ever since. I'm eighteen now but I was sixteen when this all happened. We're getting married when summer arrives."

Danny almost felt like crying. That was a beautiful story.

"I would really love to meet her one day." He said. "She sounds really awesome if not stubborn."

"You're kidding right? I'm the stubborn one!" she gave a short laugh. "Aria pales in comparison to me!"

"Well I don't know you all that well yet but I really hope I do someday." Danny waved as he begin to walk back to the limo. "Call me or text when and if you get bored or just be random. Bye Nella!"

"Bye Danny and good luck with your love!" she waved and smiled.

He got back into the limo and they took off to Wisconsin. After a half hour passed Danny remembered his book Mr. Lancer let him take and went to reach for it when he realized Vlad was hugging the bag it was in. He almost laughed at the sight but thought Vlad seemed…cute in this position. There was no angry and rude Vlad Masters right now just a sleeping and peaceful one.

With a small smile he took Vlad's picture and sent it to Nella who text back how fucking adorable he looked. And he had to agree until Nella text again making him blush profusely.

'_Molest him! Or I will!'_

Danny rolled his eyes and looked away from Vlad altogether. She just had to tempt him with that idea didn't she? He hoped he could make it all the way to Wisconsin in this damn limo.

* * *

**Be patient for the end of that book Danny's reading I will get to it one day. lol anyways I'm sorry for the wait and hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Clockwork smiled as he looked in on Danny and Vlad in the limo surprised but happy to see the picturesque scene. Vlad was asleep holding onto Danny's bag with an almost adorable expression while Danny looked over at him with the utmost love and a tender smile on his lips. When first looked upon it would seem like they were a happy couple but if you knew the truth it was heartbreakingly sad.

He chuckled when he watched Danny pull out his phone and take a picture. A few moments later he was confused as to why the teen blushed and quickly looked out the window.

"I wonder what made him react like that?" Clockwork mumbled to himself.

With a small smile he pulled up another mirror to look back and see what was on Danny's phone before he had blushed. After a moment he paused on the small text and read the last thing that was sent to him.

Clockwork nearly laughed outright himself but refrained in time. He liked this new friend Danny had met at the convention. She was witty, stubborn and truly loyal to those she cared about. It did strike him as odd that she could seemingly be timid when not provoked. With the way she looked he would say she was overall…cute. In a way he guessed. Not that he ever took the time to pay attention to others but she had a sense of innocence about her.

Nella was a good choice to befriend and so is her partner Aria. But that wouldn't be until a couple more days.

The Shyle glowed softly and moved in a circle in the air. It seemed to be excited for some reason. Clockwork thought perhaps it was in sync with the young halfa and wanted to make a new destiny for him. A happier one.

"_You know, I have the perfect place to trap them together!" _

The voice came as a surprise and made Clockwork jump. "Where would that be my Lord?"

"_Nowhere truly special just inside my mystical rose."_

"Are you sure? What if they can never get out?"

"_They will, I have utmost faith in them. Don't you?" _

"Of course I do." Clockwork smiled.

"_Let's wait a few more days though. Let them get settled in for a bit, I guess, then surprise them."_

Clockwork could feel him smirking. Of course his Lord would want to surprise people and honor them with seeing the inner world of his mystical rose. Even Clockwork himself hadn't seen the inside before and he hoped that whatever lay inside didn't wind up killing Danny and Vlad. It would be heartbreaking.

"Then we will wait a few more days." Clockwork said as he closed the window, cutting off his vision of Danny and Vlad.

* * *

Danny woke up to hitting his head on the window due to a speed bump and wished he hadn't decided to sleep at all. He looked over at Vlad and saw the arrogant ass was still sleeping peacefully. Sighing he looked at the time on his phone and saw it had only been just a few hours.

_I thought he said it would be a few hours to get there and here we are still riding in this damn limo. _

When the limo hit what seemed like a pothole Vlad wound up hitting his head against the window this time.

Danny laughed at the sour expression on Vlad's face.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Vlad snapped at him.

"Oh, still moody are we or is that just your perpetual state?" Danny smirked at him from his side of the limo. "Don't worry if it makes you feel better the driver had it in for both of us and I have a bump to prove it."

"The only bump I see is that useless thing you call a head on your shoulders. How is it you managed to get so far in school?" Vlad sneered.

"Talent, naturally. Annoy the hell out of certain teachers and they pass you just to get rid of you."

"Leave it to you to cheat your way out of high school." Vlad muttered under his breath.

Danny smiled at him while he wasn't looking. He watched the older man lean his head back as if to go back to sleep only to hit another pothole, jolting him to attention.

When Vlad reached for the button to cuss the driver out Danny spoke, stopping him.

"Thank you, Vlad." He said as sincerely as possible and hoped the other believed him.

Vlad froze upon hearing those words. Slowly he dropped his hand and looked at the teenager.

"What are you thanking me for?" Vlad asked.

Danny held up the hand with the bracelet and smiled. "For the bracelet of course and taking care of me while no one else could."

Vlad had no words at hearing all of that but his heart felt like it would burst and that annoyed the hell out of him. He didn't understand why Danny's words affected him so much. Perhaps it was because of Maddie that he held certain affection for the boy. He didn't know.

"Hmph. I only agreed because it's what Maddie wanted. It had nothing to do with you or will it ever." Vlad turned away and closed his eyes ignoring him.

Danny wanted to hit him but the pain in his heart prevented him from doing so. He knew Vlad would most likely say something like that but he didn't know it would still hurt to hear such words. He vaguely wondered if Vlad would ever change or if he'd be fixated on someone he could never have.

With a look of misery he stared outside his window and intended to ignore Vlad.

He only got about seven minutes of quiet staring before his phone rang startling him. He looked at it and saw Nella's face.

With a smile he answered. "Hey Nella."

"_Hey what's up lovebird?"_

"Oh, just living in misery. And still riding in this limo. What are you doing today?" Danny could feel more than see Vlad glare at him.

"_Ouch. That bad sweetie? I gotta say I thought your secret love would be a little nicer. I'm going home on a bus so I say you have a better ride than I do." _

Danny laughed imagining her being uncomfortable on a bus. "An answer to your question would be yes. It is. And I thought he would be too but alas I'm still waiting. Sorry that you have to ride the bus."

"_If you want my opinion he seems to be repressing his kind and endearing heart." _Nella snickered. _"He may have money but what do you want to bet he doesn't have love? I mean come on love is the most prized treasure in this world. And don't worry about me let's talk all about you. For now then it'll be all about me." _

"Is he? I couldn't tell." Danny said dryly. "How can you tell anyway it's kinda impossible for me-"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm the one you two are talking about?" Vlad interrupted.

"Hold on for a sec Nella." Danny turned to Vlad with a genuine smile. "And what if we are? I thought you loved being the center of attention? Don't worry it's not all bad. Maybe."

When Vlad only glared at him he chuckled. "What is it you'd like to know about me Nella?"

"_How about…what's your favorite color?" _

"Midnight blue and sometimes blue gray. Next question."

Vlad didn't think anything about that answer except to figure it was probably the teenager's favorite colors.

"_Wasn't that his eye color? Let me guess, his eyes turn blue gray with some sort of emotion right?" _Nella chuckled lightly. _"Aria's do the same thing. She has whiskey colored eyes that get lighter when she's happy. It's beautiful."_

"Yes it is and I know because it's been about four or five years since I 'met' him. Tell me about your fiancée." Danny could almost hear her smile. "Is she that awesome Nella?"

"_Are you fucking kidding me? She's absolutely positively fucking fantastic!" _Nella sighed. _"Aria has the most beautiful black hair that runs down to her thighs. Her voice is smokey and it makes you shiver in delight just hearing it in a casual conversation. She has such flawless and fine features it seems she was a born queen and when she smiles it's like my whole world shifts. I've never felt so much for one person and I know I have my whole life ahead of me but when I think of her I want nothing else but her. I'd do anything for her, be anything she wanted me to be and I would have no problems with it whatsoever as long as she is there beside me. I love her with all my being." _

Danny let out a shuddering breath and could feel Vlad staring at him. He wanted to cry out of admiration, respect, and a little bit of jealousy. To have that kind of love was what he wanted but that seemed to be out of his reach. His exes never cared for him enough not to hurt him but he got over it. Listening to Nella speak about Aria was kind of like how he felt about Vlad. Only there was that gaping rift in between them.

"That sounds so wonderful." Danny said. "Why does something like that elude me every chance I get? But I'm happy for you and Aria and hope you both have a wonderful wedding."

"_What are you talking about? If it eludes you then fucking catch it! Nothing worth keeping was ever easy to find or catch. If that man truly is the one for you fight to get him and when you do don't ever let go. I let go twice with Aria and I don't want you to make that mistake. It hurt me and her in a bad way so please never let go. And if I have anything to say about it you're coming to the wedding!" _

Danny laughed at her. She was right and spoke with such passion he couldn't help but love her for it. She was truly magnificent. And to invite an almost perfect stranger to her wedding made her a saint in his eyes though he knew she was timidly fierce underneath.

Vlad's head had snapped up at hearing fiancée and when it was confirmed that both getting married were women his head reeled. His Daniel was friends with lesbians? He knew Daniel had seen the girl at the convention but did he know her before that or did they just meet? He didn't know but the moment he saw Daniel with such a look of longing that it brought tears to the boy's eyes he wanted to rip the phone from his grasp and tell the girl not to talk to him again.

He looked back at the boy when he heard him laugh and wondered if he had heard Daniel so happy around him. The answer was no and that made his heart hurt. Would things have been different if he had gone about a nicer more supportive way? Would Daniel look up to him?

The whole idea brought something else to his mind for some reason it was how Daniel sought him out everywhere in everything. Unbeknownst to the teenager he had taken to hiding and watching the young halfa for weeks on end trying to figure him out. He noticed how Daniel would start to look around in suspicion when he was around but when he sent one of his machines he did nothing as if he hadn't noticed its presence.

There were a few times Daniel knew he was in the crowd and would seek his eyes only to disappear when Daniel found him. It baffled him how in tune the brat was to him. A few ghosts had noticed that when he shifted so did Daniel. It was odd to hear it at first since it was Ember and Desiree who had told him that. They said Daniel accommodated him in a way they have never seen. He didn't like those two but for some reason he couldn't forget what they told him.

_Could Daniel be that in tune with me?_

"Vladdie is staring into space, great." Danny chuckled.

"I'm what?" Vlad growled in response.

"You heard me. Now tell me how long we have until we get to Wisconsin."

"I don't know, a few more hours?" Vlad said as he shifted in his seat made himself more comfortable.

"You never told me how long it would take Vlad." Danny huffed. "I didn't realize how far away Wisconsin was just driving."

"Of course you didn't."

"Do you always resort to being sarcastic or is this just you being an asshole?" Danny glared at him.

"Perhaps the latter, who knows?" Vlad shrugged his shoulders. "You done with your conversation with that girl?"

"Yes and I have been for a while now. I'm hungry." Danny said with a smile. "Let's eat out at one of those fast food places you hate so much."

Vlad growled. "Hell no. If you're going to eat at least choose something a little healthier for you."

"I didn't realize you cared about what I ate as long as I was out of your hair." Danny said quietly. "Hasn't it always been that way though? Being angry at each other and trying go our separate ways? Or was it us being angry at what happened to us and taking it out on each other?"

Danny had been looking out the window when he said all that and hadn't realized he was even talking. When he felt eyes on him he turned to see Vlad staring at him in bafflement and thoughtfulness. He wanted to brush his fingers over Vlad's cheek and then over those perfect lips of his. He just wanted to feel the other man without having to tell himself he couldn't.

Without thinking Danny brought his hand up to touch Vlad. When his fingers were but inches away a bigger hand came up and gently latched on to his wrist. He didn't let that stop him and kept moving his hand towards the billionaires face. Confusion met his eyes while Danny only smiled gently. Vlad's hand didn't let go but he didn't stop him either.

"To me it's like we've been fighting for no reason. You can't let go and I barely moved on." Danny's fingertips brushed Vlad's cheek gently. "I'm not the hero they make me out to be, because it's not like I wanted to protect them. I just didn't want to live with the guilt of not doing anything if had the power to. My whole life I've been you, though me at the same time. I've had no one but my sister, Sam and Tucker at my side and recently I've lost them too."

He brushed his fingertips along his jaw relishing in the way the older man shivered while Vlad's hand had slid to his forearm.

"Did you know that Amity Park basically hates me, Danny Fenton, but they absolutely worship Danny Phantom? How can you hate one person and then turn around and love them that much and not notice how much alike they look or how similar their names are? Danny Fenton is nothing but an outcast, Danny Phantom a hero. I hate it and I'm numb about it." He slid his fingertips back over that jaw and moved it to the corner of his eye and slowly traced beneath it, over his nose and then finally to those lips. "I used the infinity gauntlet on the whole world to erase their memories of me being Phantom. Two weeks in that media hell and I couldn't take it. Just in case anyone found out who you were I swiped everyone's memory of you as well. Now all they know is Vladimir Masters, rich business tycoon who's thinking about making an empire."

Danny felt Vlad's heated breath on his fingertips and looked up to find the man had closed his eyes and was deep in thought. He removed his hand from Vlad's face. Vlad kept ahold of his arm but in a gentle way.

"I also asked Clockwork to give me a way to bring you back to earth. I couldn't stand to have you suffer alone in such a place. It was the first time I had anything negative to think about space." Danny felt that hand grip his arm firmly.

"Why would you do all that?" the voice was emotionless and it made Danny's heart sink and his mind go to a bad place.

"Because I could and it was in my power to. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted me to do."

"You were always so adamant about taking away other peoples wills and yet when it came down to you it didn't matter." Vlad growled out.

Danny thought about his first ex and the way when he got mad he would grip his arm just like Vlad was doing. Without meaning to he began to tremble. He hated his ex more than anything at this moment. Hated all the horrible memories he brought with it. The names and coercion were the worst.

When he felt Vlad pull at his arm he thought it was in a harmful way and closed his eyes and held his breath. God he didn't want Vlad to be like him. Or like his other ex.

He flinched as he felt arms around him but after a moment he realized he was being hugged. Vlad's arms were wrapped around him as if to protect him and that wasn't something Danny had ever truly felt from someone. No one had ever wanted to make him feel so protected and Danny didn't want Vlad to let go.

"What choice did we give you, Daniel? We all in, some way, made you feel unwanted and yet because you didn't want to feel guilty or not, you saved us all from our own hell. No one may know it and I'm glad you told me at least." Those arms wrapped around him tighter pulling him fully into the older man's body. "Try and tell again you're not the hero when you are. Do you think I wanted to spend the rest of my life floating aimlessly about? Granted the time I did spend in space I had a lot to think about how I could have done things differently. I could have had a life of my own if my vision wasn't so clouded. Had I looked at your mother I would have seen how truly happy she was with Jack. Thanks to you I can live some sort of life now."

By the time he stopped talking Danny had quit trembling and embraced Vlad. The fruit loop had a way with words as well they just weren't the ones he wanted to hear. It was selfish yes, but he wanted to hear Vlad tell him how much he couldn't live without him and how much he loved him. Needed to hear that he at least cared in some way.

But he was grateful to hear Vlad give his gratitude. It showed he cared enough not to fight him all the time. And that gave some hope to look forward to.

When they pulled away from each other Vlad glanced over at him.

"This doesn't change anything Daniel. Not really." Vlad then proceeded to stare out of his window.

"Of course it doesn't Vlad." Danny smiled at him for a moment before snatching his bag away from Vlad's side startling him.

_But it does Vlad. It changes everything._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! X3 I didn't think it'd take that turn in the limo but it sort of wormed it's way into the chapter. Danny is still a good person at heart I just think it's Amity Park he has a problem with. I noticed when I watched it that a lot of the people kinda looked down on him. Maybe because of Jack Fenton? I don't know really. I do know I didn't like it watching it. It was sad and heartbreaking. XC **

**I know there are a lot of reviews I never replied back to and I'd like to take this moment to thank you all for your awesome reviews and support. X3 I never expected to get very many but I got quite a few. So thank you all again. And to those who read but didn't review that's perfectly okay because I'm still happy you followed this story. X3 I hope you all always find something enjoyable to read. **

**Mirage leaving now! Bye-bye! XD**


	6. AN Forgive Me

_**Oh, boy…this is gonna make a lot of people mad. **____** I hope you can forgive me but I've decided to take a hiatus and use this time to reread my stories and fix them up, make them more understandable and maybe a little more to everyone's liking. I have gotten positive feedback from wonderful people and on one story I finally got the negative feedback I was looking for. Odd I know but I was waiting for someone to honestly even brutally tell me what the hell I did wrong. So instead of getting mad I want to thank you. **____** Now I can try and make my stories better. **_

_**I hope you forgive me and can be patient because I will be back and though this isn't a promise maybe I'll be back with at least Underneath almost finished. The Wolf and The Dragon was slowly evaporating from my mind but I latched back onto it and will keep writing it like I planned. Loki's True Sacrifice will perhaps require a new prologue though I may still keep it the same just take snippets out and replace them with something…nicer. I just need to think really hard where exactly Loki's story is going. **_

_**Anyways please don't be too mad and wait for me and if you can't then I hope you at least enjoyed what I wrote so far. **_

_**TTFN! But I will be back! That's a promise! **_


End file.
